Trade
by torishia-chan
Summary: It started with a mistake that he tried to correct. He was successful but he needs to leave. Now, after four years, he's back and her wait is over. Of course, it's worth a happy end; besides, the memories four years ago ought to be continued, right?*wink*
1. Chapter 1 First Sight

**Summary: What if Sakuno isn't the Sakuno we all know? What if the girl who's crazy about Ryoma becomes someone who doesn't even care about the tennis prince? We'll know it here…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own POT..**

**Anou, I made Ryoma and Sakuno in different classes for the sake of my plot.. I hope you won't mind.. Arigatou!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

"Sakuno!"

"Oh, Tomoka. What are we doing here? Why'd you ask me to come in the tennis courts?" The girl with twin braids asked her friend as she walked towards her.

"Don't you know? Ryoma-sama is going to play!"

"Ryoma who?"

"Aw, Sakuno! Are you really the grand daughter of the tennis coach? You seem to know nothing about it!"

"Well, I don't know, let's leave it to that. Besides, I'm not interested."

"Then why do you come to their matches?"

"It's because Oba-san said so. If I am to choose, I'd rather stay home and study."

"Well, I bet that will change now that Ryoma-sama is here! He's soooo cooool!"

"Even if he's the greatest tennis player alive, I won't care because tennis isn't my thing."

"Whatever! Just come and see! Hurry, it has started minutes ago." She can't escape the stronghold of her loud friend. She was forced into the tennis court where this certain Ryoma-sama will be playing against Momoshiro Takeshi, a regular.

It was hard to get through the swarm of people gathered there. Most of them are girls crying "Kyaaa, Ryomaaaa!", "He's so cool!", "Ryoma is so good looking!", among others.

'Seriously, these girls should get a life.' Sakuno thought as she is still being towed by Tomoka.

"Yosh! I'm really good at this. We have a better view here. But it was so fast! Ryoma-sama already scored 4 games while Momo-sempai has none!" She announced proudly. They are in a good place where they can see the players, but Tomoka is only focused on the boy with a white Fila cap on who is bound to serve.

"There! Look at him Sakuno! So, have your opinion changed now that you saw him?"

Sakuno then looked where her friend is pointing at. 'Indeed he is good looking but he's not the only good looking boy around—Fuji-sempai for example, and Tezuka-buchou.' She thought before answering her friend. "Not at all. There's nothing special about his looks, he looks striking but he's not the only one who's handsome, you know." 'But he's eyes are something.' She liked the cat-like eyes of the boy though she did not say it to Tomoka.

"Sakuno, you're such a kill joy! Hmp! I'll go look for a better spot, you stay here, or if you want, you can leave!"

"Geez, Tomoka, don't be like that. But, I'll be glad to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye!" Tomoka said as she turned away.

'I guess I need to do some apologizing tomorrow. Oh, well.' Sakuno took a last glance at the boy whom everyone is excited about. She can't really understand why everyone was hyped up because of him. She then started to walk out of the tennis court and out of the school. She suddenly remembered that she forgot something in her classroom.

"Crap! If only Tomoka didn't hurry me." She started to climb the stairs towards her classroom which is on the third floor. She immediately went to her seat only to find that the notebook that she left isn't there. "Oh, great. Now I have to find it, but where?"

She tried to talk to the janitor who is in-charge of the third floor rooms but he said he did not see any notebook when he came there but he did say that there was someone in one of the rooms but he doesn't recall how he looked.

'Okay, he is a boy. Of the hundreds of boys here in school, how can I find my notebook? And why would somebody be interested with someone's notebook?' she though as she descended the stairs.

"Maybe I should just buy a new one", she suggested to herself only to realize that in that notebook is where she wrote the interview with a sempai which is a requirement for her English class which is due three days from now. She almost fell from the stairs because of this. She's been doing badly in English and this requirement is very important if she wants to pass it.

"Baka, Sakuno!" she told herself as she sat on the fourth step of the stairs which leads to the third floor. She tried to think of a way out of this; she even wished that the ground would break and send her deep within the earth, but of course that won't happen. She can feel tears forming at the corner of her eyes, she tried to fight them but it is no use. The next thing she knew, tears are streaming down her cheeks, and then there was someone who's ascending the stairs—she heard footsteps, she attempted to stand up to leave but it's too late, the boy can already see her. She looked down trying to hide her tears that stubbornly won't stop from flowing.

"Are you okay?" asked the boy. She didn't recognize the voice so she tried to look at him by looking through her lashes. She was surprised to see who the boy is. It was that boy on the tennis court earlier—Ryoma Echizen.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." She replied trying so hard not to let her voice break, it will give her off.

The boy took a step, at first she thought that he's going to continue to climb the stairs to go to the third floor but he stopped just one step in front of her. "You're Ryuzaki-san's grand daughter, right?"

"Yes," she just said yes, only she and her grandmother are the Ryuzakis there anyway.

"Then you're a freshman like me, do you happen to belong to class 1-2?

"Hai."

"Then you might know who owns this", he said as he pulled out a blue notebook which looks very familiar to Sakuno.

"My notebook!" she gasped as she extended her hands to get it.

"Hn, so it's yours. What a coincidence."

Sakuno can't stop herself from crying. She burst into tears as soon as her hand touched the notebook.

"Hey! What did I do?" Ryoma asked panicking at the thought that a girl is crying just before his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's just that this notebook is where I recorded the interview for my English class. It's a matter of life and death, you know", she managed to say in between sobs.  
"Hn." He just managed to say. English was never a matter-of-life-and-death for him. It was like second nature for him, since he was living in America before he came to Japan.

"Anou, Thank you." She said as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

"It's nothing. Ja." The boy turned away and started to descend the same stairs that the he was ascending a while ago.

"Hai." Sakuno replied to the boy. She decided to go to the roof top to get some air. All those crying and the thought of her failing English exhausted her. When she reached the roof top, she walked herself to the rails. She saw Ryoma walking towards the exit. She was very thankful of him; she took out the notebook from her bag. When she opened it she saw what she has written there when she first bought it: her name, address, and school, class, subject. She then remembered what Ryoma Echizen asked her…

"_Then you're a freshman like me, do you happen to belong to class 1-2?_

"_Hai."_

"_Then you might know who owns this"_

'What is he doing at our room? And moreover, why would he still whether I'm from class 1-2 when it's already written here?' she thought. She decided to dismiss the thought. "Weird boy."

* * *

When Sakuno got home, she started to work on her interview. She needs to type it so she can pass it already. She was working on it for an hour now when the phone rang. She intended not to answer it then she heard that it stopped ringing. Sakuno thought that whoever is calling gave up already, but she was wrong when her grandmother showed up at her door.

"Sakuno, it's Tomoka."

"Hai", she silently wished that her grandmother shouldn't have answered the phone, but she got up anyway and made her way to the hallway where their phone was.

"Moshi-moshi, Tomoka?"

"Sakuno, did I disturb you or something?" her friend sounded not her usual self.

"No", she lied. She remembered that they had a little misunderstanding earlier and thought that this is a good time to apologize.

"Oh, I called to say sorry, about earlier."

She was taken off guard. She was the one who should apologize. "No. I'm sorry; I really should've understood you instead of being a kill joy."

"No, no. I know that you're not interested but I forced you into this, so I ask for forgiveness."

"Of course I forgive you. It's just a small thing"

"I knew you would." Tomoka is now like how she used to be: loud and cheerful. "So what'd you say for a trip to the mall this Saturday?"

"You mean tomorrow?" Sakuno asked to make sure.

"Ah! Hai hai. I know it was so sudden but…"

"No, I would definitely come."

"Yosh! See you tomorrow then, at 10:00 at the station."

"Hai." Then the line went dead.

Sakuno went back to her work. She needs to finish it so she can come tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2 Incident

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own POT**

**Chapter 2: Incident**

"Geez, Tomoka is late", Sakuno said as she glanced at her watch for the nth time. It was already half past ten; Tomoka is already 30 minutes late.

She still waited of course. She decided to sit on the bench that was across from where she's standing. When she's already seated, she placed the paper bag she brought beside her then she tried to rest her neck on the back rest only to bump her head on the person who's sitting on the other side.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" she said as she looked over her shoulders.

"It's nothing", answered the boy not even bothering to look at the offender.

Sakuno was so embarrassed so she decided to transfer on another bench far from where the boy still sat. She then noticed that the peace offering gift for Tomoka (although they are already okay) is no longer with her. "Mou, I think I left it at that bench."

She gathered enough courage to return to where she first sat only to find an empty seat. Even the boy who was on the other side was gone. "Mou, how unlucky!" she said as she fell on her knees.

"Ne, ne, Sakuno, what are you doing there on the ground?" asked a familiar cheerful voice—it was Tomoka of course.

"Tomoka! You're late!" Sakuno said as she helped herself stand up.

"Gomen, gomen! My mother went somewhere for a while so I was left in charge of my brothers but her "a while" took some time. So can we go to the mall now?"

"Hai, demo, Tomoka, I was suppose to give you a gift, but something happened so I lost it",

"Eh? Really? We should look for it then"

"Iie, we might not find it anymore. Let's go to the mall already, I'll look for a replacement."

"Then I'll buy you something, too!"

* * *

The two girls sure enjoyed their day. Sakuno and Tomoka bought identical bracelets where "BFFs" is engraved. It was silver with a charm which is blue for Sakuno and pink for Tomoka. They promised to wear it all the time.

They reached Sakuno's home before 5PM, Tomoka insisted to send her home to make up for her lateness earlier. When they are almost at the door, Sakuno noticed the paper bag that she thought she lost, now beside the eave. Someone might've placed it there, but who did?

"Tomoka! It's my present for you! How did it get here?"

"Maybe someone found it and decided to give it back to you, but since no one's home, they left it here."

"But your name was written here, why would they send it to me? Besides, even if they return it, there is no address."

"It means the person who placed it here knows you and probably saw you carrying this bag so he or she returned it."

"That's the most probable thing; only, I didn't meet anyone I know at the station."

"Then maybe he or she saw you from afar?"

"Maybe. Well, just take this, it's for you anyway."

"Thanks! But it's kinda unfair, I mean, you gave me two gifts."

"Those are cookies; you can share them with your brothers."

"Oh, okay. I'll go now. See you at school."

"Hai. Take care." Sakuno said as she waved her friend good bye.

* * *

Today is Monday. She turned in her interview and it's unknown when the teacher will return it with marks. 'It will be a tough, but I believe in my self so I should not worry much about it', she thought.

"Sakuno! Gomen, I can't accompany you for lunch, I was called by the principal."

"Why?" she asked, worried.

"Don't look like that, I did not do anything, it's about my brother's application", she explained.

"Oh, alright."

Sakuno chose to eat lunch at the roof top. She had two bentos with her, one for her, the other for Tomoka, but Tomoka will be eating at the principal's office—the principal is well-known for her hospitality, they'll probably talk while they eat their lunch. Lucky Tomoka. Sakuno wished that she'll be called someday at the principal's office at lunch time.

She sat there in silence. 'It's sad to eat alone', she thought as she stared at her bento which she prepared early this morning. "Ittadakimasu" she said weakly. She made some rice cakes and placed prawns around them. She keeps on eyeing Tomoka's bento. What would she do with it? "I can't finish both."

"Can I help you then?" asked a voice from above.

Sakuno froze in place. 'How come the voice came from above when I'm already at the roof top?'

Then she heard a thudding sound. She turned to her right where she thought it came from to see a boy who looked like he just jumped off a building—well it's no building, it's just the roof of the small room where she believes to be a storage room. She recognizes who he is the moment he stood up to walk towards her. "Ryoma Echizen?" she said.

The boy continued to walk towards where she is. "So is that a yes?" he asked as he sat across from her.

"Sure. Help your self", Sakuno said as she handed him the chopsticks.

"Thank you. Ittadakimasu."

The two ate quietly. Ryoma finished first. "So, did you have the chance to give your friend the cookies?"

Sakuno, who was focusing on her food stopped picking the prawn and looked at the boy across her. "How did…? You're the one who returned it?"

"Yes."

"But how did you know where to return it?"

"Of course I know where my coach lives."

"No, no. I mean, how did you know that it's mine?"

"Don't you remember? You bump your head to mine."

Sakuno turned red. "Ah! So you're that boy. Anou, I'm sorry, I did not mean to, I thought there's nobody there", she explained while looking down.

"I already told you that it's nothing."

"Ah, right."

"Well, thanks for the meal. Ja", he said as he turned to the door.

"Hai."

Sakuno returned to class when she finished eating. Tomoka is already there and she's boasting how delicious the food that the principal served. Everyone was circling her so Sakuno decided not to add up. She walked straight to her chair and placed the empty bentos inside the extra bag that she brought with her.

'That Ryoma Echizen is really weird', Sakuno thought to her self as she waited for the bell to ring. When it finally does, the teacher entered along with the principal.

"Woah, Tomoka was right, the principal really came!" said the boy who is seated just behind Sakuno.

"Good afternoon, students. I know you're probably asking why I'm here. I already told one of your classmate that I'll be dropping by to tell you some announcements", the fat lady paused as she opened up a folder that she brought along. "For this year's school festival, I ask all classes from the different year levels to participate by choosing a theme for their respective classrooms, a special dance number for the program, and two representatives for the parade. The classrooms will be opened to the public and of course, there'll be entrance fees and the money that you will generate will be divided to the different needs of the school, of course your class will get a share, too. There is also an award for the best room. The more interesting it looks, the more people will come, so good luck about that." She then closed the folder and looked at the students. "I hope everyone will participate." She headed to the door and she was accompanied by our teacher.

Everyone in the room is hyped up. They are excited, the school festival is only two weeks away and there is so much things to do. Since it was homeroom, the teacher allowed the class to have a meeting about this.

"Okay! So we need everyone to cooperate. There should be room decorators, cosplayers, the dancers, and the two representatives. We need to first decide what theme we want", said Ren who is the class representative.

"How about meiji era where we'll wear kimonos?", suggested a girl named Reiko.

"I think it's better if it is modern, how about robots!" contradicted Masato.

"It's better of we make a haunted house, who's with me?" exclaimed another, but apparently, no one is with him. Poor boy.

"Looks like choosing a theme will be hard; Sensei, any suggestions?" Ren decided to ask their teacher since just choosing a theme is taking them so long.

"Well, you can ask everyone what their interests are so that you can pick out the theme which you mutually like."

"Okay! Everyone! Please take out a piece of paper and please write your suggestions. Tomorrow, we will know which theme that everyone mutually likes."

Sakuno took out a piece of paper. She has no interest in it, but she's considerate enough to cooperate. She randomly wrote anything that comes into her mind like_ anime cosplay, band, _and other things that she thinks would need characters, and can generate income as well.

She dropped it at the box that Ren is passing around. When everyone has casted their votes, they returned to order for their next class.

"Sakuno, what do you think will be this year's festival?" Tomoka asked as they walked out of the school grounds.

"Well, I've been here in the past festivals because of my grandmother; I would say it'll be fun."

"Right! We should make this festival as fun as it can be!" Tomoka said energetically.

"You're really excited about this, Tomoka."

"Of course!"

* * *

School's over and Sakuno and Tomoka are on their way out of the school grounds.

"Hey! Have you heard? That freshman tennis player was playing against an outsider!" said a boy to his companion.

"No way! Is that allowed?", reacted the companion.

"I don't know but I heard that outsider purposely aims at other players."

Tomoka and Sakuno heard it, of course Tomoka reacted. "First year? No doubt! It's Ryoma-sama! Sakuno!" Tomoka flashed an expectant and pleading look at her friend.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Sakuno resigned as she pat her friend's right shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3 Pretense

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT**

**weee.. another chapter is here!**

**R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Pretense**

When they reached the tennis courts, many people have gathered around it already.

"Is this a kind of _déjà vu? _" Sakuno asked sarcastically.

"Mou, Sakuno. You can wait here then. I just want to see the game. Please!"

"Okay."

The crowd continued to cheer. Some gasps, some screams. But mostly Sakuno hears a thud then everyone gasps. Could the thudding sound is caused by the ball hitting someone? She can't stand the thought. Tennis, a simple game, can actually be used to hurt people. It continued for sometime and Sakuno grew impatient. She started to pace back and forth that she didn't notice that everyone seems to be dispersing, like giving way to someone.

When she finally noticed, she saw the bruised Ryoma walking away from the court.

"Ryoma…" she said but he did not even look at her.

"Get out of the way, weird girl", he said as he passed her.

Sakuno can't believe what she heard. She can't stop herself from looking at the figure that is walking away.

"Sakuno, what happened?" Tomoka asked as she grabbed her by the arm. Sakuno did not notice that she was sobbing until Tomoka brushed the back of her hand on Sakuno's cheeks.

Sakuno can't find her voice. One of the witnesses voiced it for her. "That freshman told her to get out of his way." Only Sakuno seemed to hear the 'weird girl' part which made her unsure whether he really said it or not.

"How rude!" Tomoka exploded as she motioned to go after him but she's still holding Sakuno so she stopped her loud best friend.

"No, Tomoka, it's nothing. I shouldn't have reacted this way. I mean, it's just words."

"But…" Tomoka tried to protest.

"I'm really fine. I'll go get him; I think I know where he was."

Sakuno said as she raced out of everyone's sight.

"What did she say?" Tomoka asked but her voice was so soft, only she can hear herself.

Sakuno darted to the main building of the school. Many things are running in her mind. But she needs answers. She's now at the foot of the stairs leading to the roof top, she climbed it slowly and when she finally reached the door, she turned the knob. She's somehow right about knowing where to find him. He was lying there not even bothering to return his racquet in his bag.

Sakuno approached him quietly, but he seems to notice because he spoke. "What do you want?"

"A-are you alright?" Sakuno asked as she stopped walking towards him.

Ryoma sat up but still did not look at her. "Who cares"

"I-I do."

Ryoma looked at her but he still did not turn his head, he looked through the corner of his eye.

"I mean, look at your face, and your arms, they're all bruised up. Can you at least go to the infirmary?"

No answer.

"R-ryoma-kun…" she stammered because she's unsure if she should call him that. "Anou, you have done me many favors, and I want to take this chance to thank you for those. Those are due to my own stupidity, I'm sorry for being a bother." Sakuno meant the last sentence as a joke but she did not expect the boy's answer.

"Che, you know that you are being a bother, but you keep on bothering me. That's annoying."

Sakuno's jaw dropped. "I'm annoying? Look, I never told you to return me that notebook neither the cookies. To think you even acted close by eating my bento!"

"Hey, I did you a favor by returning those things; I think it's just right to ask something in return."

Sakuno tried to counter it but he spoke again. "I thought you're just an ordinary fan girl, but now I think you're a crazy fan girl desperate for my attention" he blew it.

"I WAS NEVER YOUR FAN!" she said as she bolted out of the door.

That's when Ryoma turned his head to look at her, but she's not there anymore. She sounded like she's crying but she doesn't sounded like she's lying. 'She isn't a fan?' he thought. Everyone—every girl in school is annoying him to death by trying to come near him; but she, the privileged one to be helped by him, isn't even his fan.

Sakuno is crying as she descended the stairs. When she reached the first floor, she saw Tomoka, waiting for her, she's panting, but why?

"Anou, Sakuno, I thought it was weird for you to know where he could be so I followed you...and...I heard your conversation", she admitted as she took a deep breath.

Sakuno was silent at first. "Well, look at the bright side, at least I don't need to tell it to you", Sakuno replied as she wiped away her tears.

Tomoka walked toward her to hug her. "You're probably hurt, I mean, you are not like me or any other girl who's a fan of him, but he thinks you are. He thinks you only want his attention to brag it to other girls, even if I am one of his crazy fan girls, I have to admit he's so narrow-minded on that part."

"I'm fine now, it's nothing, really. Besides, I shouldn't have misunderstood the things that he did for me, he could have done the same for others. I thought I am his friend now, but it turns out that he only did it because he needs to, not that he wanted to", Sakuno assured her best friend. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Ochibi, nya! What are you doing here all alone?"

"He's probably resting after all those running, that's Tezuka-buchou's punishment for him! Though it's already the last day it would be on effect." mocked Momoshiro.

"Hmm. To run 50 laps, around the courts everyday for a whole week, sure is tough", agreed the childish sempai.

"Pssshh. Well he earned it. Having a match against an outsider. Pssshh"

"Mamushi! Don't be like that to Echizen!"

"Hmp! Look at you, you don't even know which side you are on!"

"What did you say?" Momoshiro snapped and the two sophomores are on a heated debate once again.

"Che. Noisy sempais", Ryoma murmured as he stepped out of the scene.

Truly, it has been a week since that happened. "That" is not when someone named Gin Akutsu barged in to Seigaku to have a match against him but it was when a confrontation between him and a certain braided girl made him realize that he's not at the center of the world—of Seigaku at least.

"I haven't seen her since" Ryoma whispered to himself as he headed to the faucet to wash his face.

* * *

"Sir! You can trade those tickets with the price of your choice, but of course you can only choose those that are in your limit. For example, how many do you have? (Looks at the ticket) Oh, you have 500 points, with that, you can have this teddy bear, or this CD and any other merchandise that are tagged below 500" explained the enthusiastic Sakuno.

"Oh, then I'll choose this (points to the teddy bear)" says one customer.

"Here you go, sir!" Sakuno said as she handed the white furry toy to the boy and in return, he surrendered the ticket.

"Here, Dana" he said as he gave the bear to his girl companion. "Thank you!" she replied as he hugged him.

'Probably his girlfriend', Sakuno thought.

"Sakuno!"

"Tomoka. You're here again?"

"Of course! I need to claim my prize."

"This is becoming your hobby already. But to earn points, you need to buy things from in there (points to the department store), what have you been buying?"

"Actually, I only buy what I see, like these earrings (tilted her head to both sides to show Sakuno her ears where silver earring sparkles)."

"But, you're wasting money!"

"These are cheap! Well, that's why I only have so little points since I only buy cheap stuff."

"Why won't you save them for later until you have many points so you can trade them for better merchandise?" Sakuno suggested.

"You're right. But that'll take ages!"

"This is not a promo, it's included in the strategy of the store. So it will not be wrapped up. Geez, since when did you become so addicted to this?"

"But I only know this because of you."

"Right, you only knew about it because of me. Now I felt guilty taking this job because all you did is hanging out here trading for nonsense things!"

"They're nonsense, but those are the only things I can get because of my scanty points!"

"That's why I tell you to save them until it's plenty enough for a sensible trade!"

"Alright, alright. Changing the subject, I can't believe we'll be doing a maid café on the school festival!"

Sakuno turned silent but there is a dark aura oozing out of her. Sakuno was chosen to be a maid in their café despite her hard core protest that turned into pleading, but still did not work. At first she doesn't mind, but after knowing what they'll be wearing a bit overboard costume, she started revolting with no success. She became pissed off just because of the mere thought of it.

"A-ah, I-I'll go home now. I'll just come back tomorrow." Tomoka said as she hurried away from Sakuno.

"Don't go here tomorrow! I don't want you spending—no, wasting money like that!"

"Okay! Okay! I got it! Bye!"

Yes, Sakuno has a part-time job. This is pretty much the reason why Sakuno hasn't watched any tennis practice for the past week despite her grandmother's persistence. She can't do anything if Sakuno has a valid reason not to watch. She decided to get a job so that she won't think about that fateful afternoon.

"Ah! I'm so tired! I'll have a good sleep tonight" Sakuno declared as she tucks herself in bed.

She dozed off just like that. With her busy sched, she succeeded in setting Ryoma Echizen away from her mind.

* * *

The next day, Tomoka decided to watch tennis practice since Sakuno told her yesterday and today in class not to come. The sempais surely noticed Tomoka's return and Sakuno's absence—again.

"Oi, Tomoka-chan. You're back, where's Sakuno-chan?" asked Momoshiro.

"She can't come, so it's just me."

"Why? Her grand mother is the coach after all."

"Well, she needs to go to the department store to work."

"She's working, nya? What a hard working girl", Eiji said as he butts into the conversation.

"Anou, actually…"

* * *

And Tomoka told them what happened between Sakuno and Ryoma.

"Eh?" the two sempais said in chorus.

"Ochibi did that?"

"Echizen, you jerk! Why did you do that to a girl, and not just a girl, it's our Sakuno-chan. She's like a younger sister to us."

"Right, nya! Ochibi should apologize."

"Hmp! probably he's shocked to know that Sakuno-chan isn't a fan of him that's why he's been different since that day."

"But, it's not shocking; she's not a fan of us either."

"It's different since Ryoma has the most number of fans here. He probably thinks that everyone is dying to talk and be near him, but he did not expect that someone who watches our matches dutifully is not even a fan."

"I can't believe Ryoma-sama is so conceited." Tomoka said after her sempais talked.

"Sometimes, he is. But since he has something to brag about, we can't do anything about it", answered Momoshiro.

"Ne, Tomoka, where did you say Sakuno is working?"

"In the department store where they trade points with merchandise"

The two sempais smiled evilly. "It is our lucky day Momo."

"Indeed, Sempai Kikumaru."

"Eh? What is it, you two? What's with that freaky smile?" asked Tomoka but the two sempais are busy with whatever it is they are thinking.

"This will be a success", said Momoshiro and Eiji, ignoring the question of the confused Tomoka.

* * *

**yay! done! next chapter coming soooon!**

**review! review! :))  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Unsuccessful Plans

**Hey guys! another chapter is here..**

**R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own POT

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4: Unsuccessful Plans**

"Exchange your points here!" Sakuno said as she rings the bell.

"What can I trade with 5000 points?" said a familiar voice but Sakuno thought that it would be impossible.

"That's a lot, sir. You can…" she trailed off as she saw who she's talking to.

"What's that?" Ryoma Echizen asked.

"Um, you can choose from this shelf…sir."

Ryoma stepped in to look closely at the shelf.

"Um, Echizen-san, how did you get such points?" Ryoma noted in his mind that she called him 'Echizen-san'

"Hn? Well…"

* * *

(Ryoma's flashback)

"Ochibi!"

"Hn?"

"Echizen, we know that you worked very hard to fulfill the punishment so we will give you a gift."

"Hai, hai. Here, take it!" Eiji handed his kouhai a bundle of tickets.

"What am I going to do with these papers?"

"Eh? Those aren't just papers! Those are tickets! Tickets, Ochibi!"

"Echizen, you can trade those tickets from that department store that sells tennis equipments."

"Momo and I bought rubber shoes there two days ago so we accumulated up to 5000 points! It's as good as cash Ochibi!"

(end of flashback)

* * *

"That's what they said."

"Oh. So, have you chosen what merchandise you'll get?" asked Sakuno, changing the subject.

"Not yet."

"Okay, just tell me when you made up your mind, sir", Sakuno said as she turned her back to him.

"Stop that."

"Eh?" Sakuno looked through her shoulders when he heard the boy.

"Don't call me sir, it's like you don't know me." This time, it was Ryoma who turned his back to her to look at the shelf.

"But…but I don't know you."

Ryoma froze. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.' "Che, what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong, Sir."

"Dammit!, Look, Ryuzaki" he caught her by her arm right above her elbow and yanked her closer to him. "I know I did something…wrong but I think you're over reacting!"

"Let me go!" Sakuno protested, but still kept her voice low to not attract attention.

"I won't let you go, not until you talk to me properly."

"I'll talk to you properly once you apologize. You admitted that what you did was wrong, you talked too much nonsense but just a simple "sorry" can't even find a way out of your mouth." She turned away but went back. "If you can't decide what to trade, you can leave, Sir."

"Ryu—huh?"

"Echizen, this isn't the right time yet", Momoshiro said as he yanked Ryoma away from the stall.  
"The plan failed, nya!"

"What plan?"

"Tomoka told us what happened between the two of you. So we devised this so you can talk to her, but you did not apologize at all! Baka, Echizen!"

"But to think that Ryoma is trying to explain to her even we did not told him to do so, that's a first, right, Momo?."

"It's because I know I'm at fault. I just need a chance to talk to her."

"We'll try again tomorrow. But this time, you need to make her know that you're sorry and you're sincere about it, or else, this matter will reach Ryuzaki-oba-san" threatened Momoshiro.

"I'll do it."

* * *

The next day...

"Acrobat, in position, Powerhouse, do you copy?"

"Copy. Powerhouse in position as well, awaiting signal."

"Sempais, what exactly are you two doing?"

"Haha. We got carried away", said Eiji.

"But that's not important, we are nearing the target, I mean, Sakuno-chan. Do your best, Echizen!"

"Whatever."

"Hm? Since when did Sakuno-chan have blonde hair?" Eiji asked as he pointed to the girl at the stall who wears the same uniform as Sakuno did the day before.

"Eh? That's not Sakuno-chan!"

"Excuse me, oneesan, where is the twin braided girl that was here yesterday?" asked Ryoma to the blonde.

"Oh, you mean Sakuno-chan? She doesn't have work today. It's her day off. Since it is Sunday tomorrow, she'll be back on Monday" she replied then turned back to the customers.

"Eh? Now what?" Eiji said, upset.

"Well, it can't be helped. Ja, sempais."

"To think I cleared my schedule just to make way for this!"

"Kikumaru-sempai since we're here already, why don't we enjoy this busy place, ne?"

"I'm in! Let's go in that ramen shop!"

"Hey! Don't leave me here"

"Childish,sempais." Ryoma started his way home. As he was walking by an appliance store, one of the televisions there shows a clip of Japan's most famous band during their concert, then a fan was focused on screen who was holding a banner with the picture of the vocalist with "I love you" written all over it. The fan was shouting saying how good looking the vocalist and how she wished to meet him in person. Ryoma stopped his pace and looked at the scene. He seems to remember a certain girl because of that. When the band was focused again on screen, Ryoma started walking again.

"I wonder why I feel upset that she isn't my fan." **("she" refers to Sakuno.) **"But at the same time, I'm happy that she isn't."

* * *

It's Monday again. The two sempais have long waited this day—though it was just two days.

"Kikumaru-sempai, today, Sakuno-chan will be there. We need to send Ryoma there."

"Eh? Momo, is that Echizen walking towards the exit?

"Eh? We need to follow him Kikumaru-sempai!"

"Oh no! He went to the opposite direction of the way to the department store!"

"Baka, Echizen! He's not going away with this!

The two have been following Ryoma since he exited the school grounds.

"Momo, this isn't the way to his house, where could he be going?"

Momoshiro did not answer; he's suppressing his evil-like laugh.

"Momo? Momoshirooo? What's happening? Are you possessed or something?"

"I'm not possessed, Kikumaru-sempai! Echizen took the longer route to the department store. Look, when we turn to that corner right there, we'll be beside that ramen shop where we ate the other day! It's near the department store!"

"Eh? Ochibi is probably shy to talk to her while we're somewhere near."

"I have an idea!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked the sempai.

Momoshiro whispered to Kikumaru what his plan is--well, it only about eavesdropping. After this, they took their position.

Meanwhile, Echizen is nearing the department store. He's holding the tickets that his sempai-tachis gave him.

"Ryuzaki" he said showing her the tickets so she won't ignore him. Sakuno can't ignore him; it's her job to trade tickets after all.

"Have you chosen what to get, sir?"

"I told you to stop that."

"Have you chosen what to get?" Sakuno, who understood immediately what he means, revised—a bit.

"Can you at least talk to me properly?"

"I am talking to you properly. Can you just tell me what you want to trade with those tickets so you can leave already?"

"Well, I need to apologize first" he declared. "Ryuzaki, I'm sorry for what I did, I know it was very rude so please forgive me.

He seemed sincere, but Sakuno stubbornly seemed to ignore it by just saying 'okay' to it. "Okay, so what do you want?"

"I want…you"

Sakuno seems to have lost her voice at that moment.

"I mean, I want you to talk to me, here are the tickets."  
"Sir, I am not a merchandise, nor am I valued at 5000 points." Sakuno said then she turned her back to him.

"Then what's your value?"

"I am…well, I would normally say that I am priceless, but for this stupid argument's sake, I am 1,000,000 points. I'm sorry but you seem to lack 995,000 more points, sir. Please choose another one which you can afford", she said over her shoulders.

"Forget it." Ryoma said as he placed the tickets into his pockets.

"Okay, have a good day, Sir."

Echizen walked away after that, and Sakuno attended to another customer.

"Echizen is a bummer." Momoshiro said witnessing everything that has happen from afar.

"Ochibi still didn't apologize."

"What the hell are we going to do with him?"

"Hm. I think we should let him be. I'm sure Ochibi will come up with something to solve this."

"I think you're right, sempai."

* * *

The next day…

"I haven't seen Echizen. Where could he be?"

"Well, Ochibi attended the morning practice, but you didn't so you did not see him."

"We have something important to do in first period so I ditched practice. Where is he now?"  
"If you're looking for Echizen, you won't find him here." said a familiar voice, it's Fuji.

"Ah, Fuji-sempai. Where is he then?"

"Well, he asked Tezuka if he can not attend the practices for one whole week, of course Tezuka won't allow it, but he's persistent. Oh, I should rephrase. Echizen told Tezuka that he won't be attending practice for one whole week."

"Eh?" Momo and Kikumaru said in chorus.

"Why would he do that, Fuji?" asked Eiji.

"He said that he'll be helping his mother go shopping."

"Help his mother…"

"Go shopping…?"

Momo and Eiji looked at each other. They seem to think the same thing.

"Momo, I think Ochibi is doing his move."

"Right, Kikumaru-sempai."

"What's this? What is it that you know?" asked Fuji

"If we're right about our hunch, I think it's best if we let him be for a while, Fuji-sempai" Momo said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**We're nearing the end.. hmm, about 2 or 3 more chapters..**

**well, thanks for reading! ja!**


	5. Chapter 5 Ryoma's Move

**weee.. chapter five! enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 5: Ryoma's Move**

"Ne, Sakuno. Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the department store?" Tomoka asked.

"Aren't we going to do the final touches with our school festival?"

"But I thought…" Tomoka trailed off, remembering what happened before when she mentioned about the maid café that they'll be doing.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, nothing! Ah, anou, then when will you go back there?"

"After the festival. Why?"

"Mou, I need to wait that long until I can exchange my points?" Tomoka said to herself but Sakuno heard it anyway.

"Are you wasting money again?"

"Iie. I only bought what I need, that's why I haven't been around there."

"Really? But you can exchange it even I'm here, you know. They don't close it just because I'm here; I'm not the only employee there."

"I know that, but I want you to be there to help me choose."

"Oh, well. In that case, you really need to wait."

"Sakuno-chan!" called a voice. It was Miyu, she's in-charge of the costumes. "Look at your beautiful, beautiful costume! The girls will be jealous when they see you!" She showed her a black and white color combination, you can see how revealing it is, the top is black; there is an illusion as if there are two clothes but it's just because of the supposedly sleeves: two are strapped over the shoulders (which is concealed by the apron), and the two other are to fall down just above the elbow; the bottom is scanty, good thing it's not a skirt; the apron is white, and it has these annoying ruffles on the seams. They are to wear boots with it. Sakuno knows that it's for the sake of the prize, but still they went overboard devising a maid costume.

"Mou, Miyu-chan! Why didn't you just stick with the traditional maid costume?" Sakuno asked as she trembled when she saw the costume.

"Because it's traditional. We need something modern and catchy" the girl explained, still dazzled with her masterpiece.

"If you mean catchy as in eye-catching, then you did well." Tomoka said sarcastically.

"We need it to increase profit! Won't you agree with me?"

"." Sakuno muttered, seemingly lost in space.

"Aww, Sakuno-chan. You're not the only one who'll wear it", Miyu assured her but it did not help at all. She left to show it to the other maids-to-be, there are five of them, including Sakuno.

"Sakuno, it's fine, you'll only wear it for a day."

"But still, I'll be wearing that! Ugh!" Sakuno said as she hid her face into her hands.

Tomoka doesn't know what to say, so she just patted the back of her friend. She can't say any comforting things to her since the festival will be held two days from now.

* * *

"Momo, Ochibi did not attend practice again. I wonder where he is." Eiji told his kouhai.

"Keep calm, Kikumaru-sempai. One of these days, he'll be back, and I'm sure we'll all be surprised."

"Hmm. It looks like it really is something. Do you know what it is?" Fuji butted in.

"Ah, Fuji-sempai, I'm not sure of it myself. But it will be something related to our dear Sakuno-chan."

"Oh well. Practice is suspended tomorrow and the day of the festival. It will be sad to not have practice but it'll be fun because of the festival." Eiji said.

"Right! I can't wait for the food stalls that will be everywhere!" Momoshiro exclaimed while immersed with the thought.

"Hmm. You are a powerhouse after all, you need food. Nya!"

* * *

At last, the day that all have been waiting for, and the day that Sakuno is dreading the most, has finally come. Fireworks greeted guests as they started the program in front of the school. There are stalls everywhere, but there is a space reserved for the stage. This is where the dancers from the different classes will perform. While they are having the program, those who did not want to attend it are free to go to the classrooms that are prepared and decorated by the students. Visitors tried all the classrooms that looked appealing, and behold, class 1-2 is filled with costumers, as predicted. Sakuno, well, she has no choice but to wear it and she somehow pulled it off.

'Our school uniform, though a bit longer than this, was a skirt, this on the other hand, though shorter, I can be sure that nothing unnecessary will cause me any humiliation.' Sakuno thought. She's very efficient in serving the customers. Indeed, their café was a hit.

Time, indeed pass by when you're having fun. The day is ending soon so the number of visitors is decreasing. Sakuno decided to leave their café and went out to get some fresh air. She settled to rest under a tree; it was a bit peaceful there though she can still see many people going around from afar. She seems to be comfortable with the costume since she did not bring her coat with her when she went there. Sakuno stayed there for a while then she heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of a bell—not just a bell, it's very familiar with her—it was the sound of the bell she used to get the attention of the shoppers in the department store.

"My job is growing on me, but what a coincidence, although I thought only the department store uses that." She was so curious that she even went to check where it was coming from.

Sakuno can't believe her eyes. There, she saw the exact same tent where she works to trade merchandise with shoppers who had accumulated enough points. The shelves are there, too, but there's no one there—who rang the bell, then? She thought it was part of the festival so she came closer to look at it.

"Sakuno-chan, isn't it nostalgic?" said a voice from behind her.

Sakuno turned slowly to look who talk to her. It was Momoshiro, he altered his voice to sound like an old grumpy man making Sakuno a bit frightened. "Oh, Momo-sempai. Well, I've been away from work just for a few days so, nostalgic isn't quite the right word."

"Well, you're right. How about returning to work then?" he said, returning to his usual voice.

"What?"

"I'm out of people. I can't do it alone."

"But, Momo-sempai, no one is even coming to trade anything. And besides, my classmates will…"

"You're classmates will understand, so please, just this once." Momoshiro pleaded. 'She just needs to agree', he thought.

"O-okay. But seriously, why set up something like this? What about the points and the merchandise? Everything is unreal here. What is it, a joke?"

"Ah, well. Just stay there. Thank you, Sakuno-chan!" Momoshiro waved as she ran out of her sight completely ignoring her questions.

"Mou, there's no one coming, well, at least I won't have to do anything. But what does Momo-sempai is thinking setting up a thing like this?"

"He did not set this up" said a familiar voice, though she hasn't heard it for who knows how long.

"Ah-, then who did?"

"Who cares? I'm just here to trade." Ryoma said as he pulled out the 5000 point-tickets

"You trade even here? Come on, this thing absolutely is a joke, no wonder no one comes here, and you can't use the department store tickets here."

"Who told you?"

"No one." Sakuno said as she realized it herself. "B-but, why would you use it for something that's obviously a joke, I mean, look at this (points at the shelves) they are just pictures, what could you possibly get here?" she said as she gained confidence again.

"You", the boy with cat-like eyes said bluntly.

"Wha-. You're really wounding my ego by pricing me at 5000 points." She said calmly, though it's evident that she's insulted.

"How much are you then?"

"I don't cost anything!" she said but she quickly retracted, "Well, if you're paying attention the last time we talked, I told you that I'm a million points." Sakuno told him. 'There is no way you'll reach that.' She thought to her self confidently, but this confidence started to waver when she saw him placing pieces of paper—tickets—in front of her.

"What are those?" she asked though she already had an idea.

"Tickets"

"I know what they are, what I mean is, what those tickets are for?"

"Well, you said you are valued at 1,000,000 points, so here it is." Her confidence was officially shattered with what he said.

'No way!' she thought. Sakuno can't find her voice; she's very much shocked with the current situation she is in. She hasn't even notice that a mob is forming from a little distance, watching the two of them.

"So", Ryoma said as he placed one last ticket on one of the stacks, "can I have you already?"

"How the hell can I make sure that that's a million points?" Sakuno asked, finding a way to escape.

"Well, I know you'd say that, so look at this" Ryoma handed her a paper where it read: One million points accumulated. It has a signature on it, a signature that Sakuno knows well.

"If you don't trust your manager, you better quit your job." The boy said taking back the paper, just in case Sakuno tries to ruin it.

"Okay", Sakuno said in a resigned tone. "But you can only "have" me for a day", she added.

"Not a chance. I did not get these points in a day you know. Besides, the other customer who traded their points—which is obviously doesn't even make it to one-eighth of mine—had to keep their merchandise for who knows how long, but then me, I can only have you for a day? That's pretty unfair you know."

"But I am not a merchandise, I am not a thing, I'm a person!"

"Just, please don't go back to your word. You said 1,000,000 points, so here's 1,000,000 points."

"Alright! Alright! But please, please, your "ownership" of me won't exceed a week", pleaded Sakuno.

"How about two weeks?" Ryoma opposed.

"8 days?"

"12 days?"

"10 days", they said in chorus—it's settled.

"10 days it is, so" Ryoma offered her his hand.

She took it reluctantly then the mob clapped their hands. The two were surprised to know that almost everyone in school has witnessed their exchange.

"Wha-. The w-whole s-school? No way!", Sakuno felt embarrassed that she tried to free her hand which is held by the indifferent Ryoma but he only held it tightly.

"Echizen, at last!" Momoshiro said as he approached the two.

"So, this is what you mean, by that surprise." Eiji said walking—no, bouncing toward the three.

"It was just a hunch, and it turned out to be right." Momoshiro answered humbly.

"Ochibi! You did not tell us that you can pull out such a thing!"

"No one asked", Ryoma said coldly.

"Why, you, disrespectful Ochibi!"

"Kikumaru-sempai, I think we should leave this two alone, oh look, dumplings!"

"Where? Oi, wait up, Momo!" The two sempais ran off leaving the two freshmen.

"Let's go", Ryoma said as he pulled Sakuno by her hand.

"Where are we going?" Sakuno asked as she snapped out of her misery upon knowing that everyone has seen what has happened.

But Ryoma did not hear her—or did he ignored her question on purpose?

**wait for the next one! ja! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Agreement

**Chaptuuurrrr six!**

**Disclaimer: just the plot and nothing else..  
**

**Chapter 6: Agreement**

"Wait! Stop pulling me. Where are we going?" Sakuno protested as Ryoma continued to drag her.

"Just shut it and follow me."

"I will follow you, just let go, your grip is hurting me."

"Hn?" Then he looked at Sakuno's wrist held by him. "Sorry", and he let go.

The two started to walk again in silence.

"Wha-!"

"What's wrong?" asked Ryoma.

The shocked Sakuno can't even talk. She's just looking down.

"Ryuzaki, what's the matter with you?"

"I-I'm still wearing this", she said mostly to herself but Ryoma also heard it and she landed on her knees.

"Oi, Ryuzaki!" Ryoma said as he pulled her to stand up.

"Everyone actually saw this… Kami-sama just come and take me…"

"Ryuzaki, snap out of it."

"I can't show my face to anyone anymore…"

Ryoma sighed. "There's nothing wrong with what you're wearing."

Sakuno faced him slowly. "Really?"

Ryoma looked away. "Well, it's a bit scanty, but it looks good on you."

The girl was taken off guard by the unexpected compliment. "My classmates also told me that, dammit. Can I borrow your jacket?"

"Hn? Sure", Ryoma took off his jacket, Sakuno held up her hand to get it but Ryoma placed it over her shoulders himself.

"Ah-, thank you."

After an awkward silence, Sakuno remembered that she still doesn't know what Ryoma's purpose for trading for her.

"Hey, why in the world would you gather a million points just to get me?"

"Because if I "own" you, you might talk to me properly."

"So this is the reason for all of this? Just a little talk?"

"I'm also expecting that you will listen to your "owner"."

Sakuno can't think of anything to say, she looked at her shoes hoping to come up with something, but she's saved since Ryoma spoke again.

"Well. Ryuzaki, I'm, I'm sorry."

The girl raised her head to look at the boy after hearing his apology.

"I was a jerk. I shouldn't have assumed something like that. It's just that, I was used to being surrounded by screaming girls thinking that everyone only wanted some little things from me like glances, smiles, and hellos. I never thought that someone who thinks of me differently—someone like you—would ever come around. You are genuine, unlike those fan girls that would leave you once your shimmer disappears." She stared at the beautiful cat-like eyes of him feeling the sincerity at every word he said.

"I don't think your fan girls would ever leave you" is her straight-forward response.

It somehow offended Ryoma since with everything he said, that is what she had chosen to respond to. But he answered anyway. "They haven't yet, but trust me, they will."

"You sounded so sure about it, why is that?"

"Nothing. I'm just reasoning here, and I think that one is a valid and very possible to happen."

"Look, Ryoma-kun, it's so unusual that you would say things like that and then say that you're only trying to reason out. That is so not like the indifferent Ryoma that you always put on. Just tell me where that came from because seriously, I did not see that coming, especially not from you."

"Hn, I think you have forgotten something, _my _Ryuzaki."

Sakuno remembered that he "owns" her and she should obey and respect her "master". "Okay, just drop it. I don't need an answer anyway, master."

"Just call me Ryoma."

"Alright, Ryoma."

"Hn, you haven't given me an answer about my apology."

"What answer do you need?" Sakuno said, turning her back to him.

"Am I forgiven?"

Sakuno recalled how his eyes looked when he was "reasoning out", they are overflowing with sincerity that she can't think of any reason not to forgive him. She took a deep breath and told him her verdict. "Yes, I guess you are."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" he clicked his tongue while shaking his head from left to right. "You should at least say 'You are forgiven Ryoma' or 'I forgive you Ryoma'"

"But…"

"Just do it _my _Ryuzaki."

'You jerk, making me do this and that. I am not your maid you know', she though to her self. Ironic that she is wearing a maid's costume underneath his jacket. "I forgive you Ryoma", she said while looking away.

"Hn, you're making this hard aren't you. No one apologizes while looking away and with that expression."

'Why you…Ugh!' she mentally cursed but she can't do anything. "I forgive you Ryoma", she repeated. This time she is looking through his eyes and even smiled.

"Good girl." Ryoma said as he walked away.

"Huh? Wait! Your jacket!"

"Just keep it for today. I don't think you can go home wearing only that."

After some consideration, she agreed, and then she remembered something. "Hey! You! You took me here and now you're going to leave me to walk alone! What kind of a person are you? Baka!"

"You're a grown up now, so I think you can find your way home."

Sakuno can't speak because she's mad—real mad. She can't think of anything to say—or rather, she can't decide which profanity to say.

"And, you should hurry, you wouldn't want any property of yours, and probably mine, get drenched by the rain" he said while looking at the sky.

Sakuno looked up too, the sky is clear. "Now, you're a weather forecaster now? Sorry to burst your bubble but, your prediction is far from reality, look at the sky, it's beautiful!"

"Hn", he just said and continued to walk away.

"What in the world is he saying? 'Property of mine will be drenched by the rain'. What crap is that? I don't have anything that he owns. Wait, unless what's mine is his, too since I'm his? What? Nonsense! But, I don't have any laundry out; I don't have anything outside that would get wet by the rain." Then she looked at the sky again. "And there is no way anything would get wet because it's not going to rain!"

* * *

She continued her way home. She's unusually walking slow, still upset that Ryoma left him just like that even if he is the one who took her there in the first place. "That Ryoma, I'll get back to him", she said while fisting her hand, and then at that moment, something fell on her nose.

"Huh?" she wiped it with her hands and noticed that it was water. And then another drop landed on her palm.

"No way!" she said as she looked at the sky once again to see a dark mass of cloud slowly forming and rolling overhead.

She decided to run. "What the…? He actually predicted rain. What kind of alien is he?"

She ran as fast as she could. When she's almost at her house, the rain fell angrily drenching everything down its course with cold water. As Skuno reached the gate to her house, she saw her bag and coat that she brought with her at the festival lying in front of the door to their house. "Dammit! This is what he's talking about!" She immediately opened the gate to save them from the pouring rain. She was surprised to know that her bag and coat are wrapped in transparent plastic shielding them from the rain. A note was also in the plastic which says: "What I meant is you"

"Why, that baka! So he still considers me as a thing, a property? Ryoma Echizen I'll definitely get back to you!"

She stomped her way into the house to get out of the rain and to dry herself. Unknown to her, someone from the shadows saw and heard her, and have a smirk on his face as he walks away.

* * *

Sakuno was getting ready to sleep. The warm bath relaxed her after being drenched by the rain that is still pouring outside. She tucked herself to bed and closed her eyes waiting for oblivion. She was disturbed by the ringing of the phone. She tried to ignore it but its annoying ring keep on going on. She decided to answer it.

"Hello, Ryuzaki's residence", she said in a sleepy voice.

"I forgot to tell you", Sakuno's drowsiness suddenly disappeared upon hearing the voice from the other line; it was him. "go to our tennis practice tomorrow" and the line went dead.

"What in the world is running in his mind calling someone this late at night just to say that crap?" she slammed down the phone and went straight to her room.

* * *

The next day…

"Sakuno! Are you done already?

"Yes"

"Are you busy after this?" Tomoka asked.

"No, why?" Sakuno said as she put the cleaning equipments back at the cabinet. She is assigned to clean today, and Tomoka came back for her.

"Then we can…wait, aren't you "owned" by Ryoma-sama now? Won't he look for you or something?"

"Ah!" Sakuno gasped.

"What is it?"

"What time is it? Is tennis practice over?"

"Well, before I came here, I think I saw the trio tidying up."

"Crap!" Sakuno dashed outside the room leaving Tomoka in a daze. "O-kay" she just said.

"Where is he?" Sakuno asked herself as she ran through the tennis courts. She tried the locker room but it's already locked. "Did he go home already?" As she is about to give up, she noticed the rooftop. "Well, he may or may not be there." She headed back to the main building; she ascended the stairs until she finally reached the rooftop. She turned the knob and swung the door open to see…nothing.

"After all he probably went home already."

"Who went home already?" said a voice from behind her; this stunned Sakuno.

"R-Ryoma"

"You're late", he said then he sipped from his Ponta.

"Anou, I'm on classroom duty today so I did not make it to tennis practice."

"Hn" was his only reply as he walked passed the girl to the open space at the other side of the door.

Sakuno went after him. "Ryoma, I thought you went home already."

"I planned to but when I walked pass your classroom, I saw you cleaning so I decided to go up here"

"But, haven't you just arrived here?"

"No, I went down to get some of this" he said referring to his Ponta juice.

"Oh. But what are you doing walking at the corridors after tennis practice?"

"Betsuni", he said curtly.

"What?"

"Hey, you're the one who's late so you have no right to ask any more questions. And beside you are _my _Ryuzaki."

"Stop calling me your Ryuzaki! Why did you ask for me today anyway?"

"You're mine so I can ask for you anytime."

Sakuno let out a sigh. "Okay, I give up; just tell me what you want."

"I just want to tell you the term of our agreement."

Sakuno stopped whining. She wants to hear it so she can protest at anything she finds unfair.

"I believe this is our second day, and we will part ways on the fifteenth. The following days before the fifteenth, I will expect you to prepare me a bento every single day."

"At least I don't have to do it on weekends right?" she asked

"Who told you that?"

"But, there's no school every weekend"

"There is tennis practice."

"No there isn't"

"I practice alone every weekend"

"Then prepare your own bento!"

"Well, I don't have any problem about that since I have a cousin who can make me one, but is it alright for you to be my opponent every time I practice alone?"

"Are you nuts? There is no way I can match up with you."

"Well, you have a choice."

"Ugh! Alright, I'll make you a bento on weekends too", Sakuno said while pouting.

"Hn. Next"

"There's next?"

"You'll have to be in front of our house at exactly 6 AM everyday starting tomorrow."

"What? That's way too early!"

"But we have tennis practice in the morning."

"But I don't! And besides, that would spoil the bento if I prepare it too early" Sakuno said as an excuse.

"Then prepare something that doesn't spoil easily", he ordered.

"Do I have to do it on weekends too?" she asked hoping he'll say no.

"No"

"Good" Sakuno muttered, relieved.

"You should be at our house at 8 AM on weekends"

"Huh? I thought…"

"You thought wrong."

"Ugh! Is there anything else?"

"After my weekend tennis practice, you'll follow me where ever I go. Then you'll send me home."

"I'll send you home? Isn't it the other way around?"

"Well, it is proper for a boy to send a girl home, but in our case, since I "own" you, you'll have to do as I say."

"Right", she said making it sound like two syllables instead of one. "Can I go now?"

"You'll have to send me home first."

"I know so can we go now?"

He did not answer but he made his way to the door and then Sakuno went after him. It was a quiet walk to Ryoma's house. When they finally reached the gate, Sakuno remembered something.

"Oh! I forgot to thank you about my bag and coat"

"It's nothing."

"I insist", she said and then she bowed half of her body "Arigatou"

"I told you it's nothing", Ryoma said as he turned his back to her. "Don't forget my bento for tomorrow"

"I won't", Sakuno replied and then she made her way home.

* * *

**. for not updating soon.. vacatin's over *sighs* start of a new school year..**

**but i'll try to update.. please kee on supporting my works!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu, ne?  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Goodbye

**thank you very much for your continuous support minna-san! :)**

**here's chapter 7.. this MIGHT BE the second to the last chapter.. yes, the next chapter will PROBABLY be the ending.. :'(  
**

**anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:Goodbye**

"So it has been a routine for the past nine days, huh" Tomoka asked and then she sipped from the straw of her mango juice.

"Yes. The bento is the easiest thing, but to be in front of his house at a certain time—especially during weekends when I supposed to be, I don't know, relaxing at my room, studying or hanging out with you 'til (looks at her watch) 9 PM— that definitely sucks. I only agreed so that I won't be an opponent of his during his solo-flight tennis practice. I don't know what would happen if I became a victim of his Twist serve", Sakuno said, shuddering from the thought.

"Maybe you'll always need to wear dark glasses to hide your black eye that was hit by the incoming ball; or maybe you'll even need hospitalization, I can visit you or even stay with you there", Tomoka offered sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny. But, I can say those are only some of the many reasons why I don't want to be his opponent. It's strange that he did not want me to prepare any bento for this day, and it's pretty weird that he did not ask for me either. I thought I'll be a dog following him for the straight ten days", Sakuno responded as she mixed her strawberry shake with her straw.

"Well, aren't you happy? I mean, you've been whining and complaining to me over the phone every single night ever since you started your agreement."

"I have to admit it's not something I would wish to be doing, but it's not that bad either," the braided girl responded suddenly becoming thoughtful.

"Aha! I knew it!" exclaimed the ever-so-loud friend of hers.

"What?"

"You're starting to like him!"

"Huh? No!"

"I know you are," Tomoka accused.

"No I'm not! What made you think that anyway?"

"Well, whenever you whine to me every night, your complaints are getting lesser and lesser. It's as if you're beginning to like—or should I say enjoy what you're doing."

"Wha-, no, no! I mean, the things that he commands me to do gets harder and harder making me feel wasted at the end of the day so I don't even have the energy to whine about it", Sakuno explained.

"Sister, that's a very long explanation, and to top it all, it's very unbelievable."

"Come on, Tomoka. I can't explain such complicated things with, I don't know, three words or less."

"Well I can", Tomoka lifted her left hand with her three fingers straightened. "You-love-him", Tomoka pointed at her three fingers one by one as she uttered the three words.

"What? No way! Tomoka, seriously, he has done more hateful things to me than loveable ones—not even likable ones!"

"But even so, you still fall for him."

"I did not!" After that, Sakuno's phone rang making her jump from her seat.

"Speaking of your beloved, answer it, I'll be fine", Tomoka said as she peeked to see who's calling Sakuno so late at night.

"He's not my beloved", Sakuno said as she stood up and answered her phone.

* * *

(Sakuno and Ryoma's conversation)

Sakuno: Hello?

Ryoma: It's me.

Sakuno: I know, what's up, what made you call so late at night?

Ryoma: Meet me where I took you the last time.

Sakuno: The riverbank?

Ryoma: Yes

Sakuno: What time?

Ryoma: 4PM.

Sakuno: Why?

Ryoma: Hey, I still own you, no more questions.

Sakuno: O-kay. I'll see you tomorrow.

Ryoma: Yeah

And he hung up.

* * *

"What did he say?" Tomoka asked as Sakuno returned to her seat.

"Well, the usual. He wants us to meet."

"Maybe he has a parting gift, or maybe he will finally confess his love for you."

"Dream on, I don't think that will ever happen."

"I will never lose hope. If that doesn't happen tomorrow, I'm sure it will happen some other time."

"Like I said—dream on."

* * *

It was a wonderful afternoon when Sakuno reached the riverbank. She came earlier than what was planned but, he still managed to be there earlier than her.

"Ryoma, you're early, I thought we'll meet at four?" Sakuno asked as she walked towards him.

"But you're early, too" he replied.

Sakuno sighed. "Whatever." She said while rolling her eyes. "So, what do you want?"

"Remember when we debated about how long will be my ownership of you?"

"Yes, we should've stayed with just one week, you now." Sakuno said, crossing her arms and placing it on top of her stomach.

"Hn. Well, I guess you made a right decision disagreeing with me", said the boy with cat-like eyes as he turned his back to her as he walked closer to the river.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that it's a good thing that you did not agreed to be mine for two weeks, or else, I would've taken you with me", Ryoma said while looking at the flowing river, still his back facing her.

Sakuno was confused. She definitely has no idea what he was talking about. "Take me where?"

"America. I'm going there", he is now looking at the setting sun.

Sakuno was speechless. She definitely and absolutely did not see that coming.

"Hey did you here me? I said I'm going to America", Ryoma said while looking at her through his left shoulder.

"I-I heard it the first time. But, why is it so sudden?"

"It's not really that sudden, I've been waiting for this for so long. It just so happen that it will be tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? How can you even fly to America without the proper papers?"

"Well, I'm technically an American citizen, so, there's not much of any problem."

"Oh, right." Sakuno remembered that it was the peak of the fame of Samurai Nanjiroh in America when Ryoma was born.

"And besides, if there is any problem, I have taken care of those yesterday."

'Yesterday? Is that why he did not ask for me?' Sakuno thought. "Anou, why did you say that you would've taken me with you?"

"Because I want to", Ryoma replied as he looked back at the setting sun.

"You want to what? You want to tell me or—"

"I want to take you with me"

Sakuno is yet again speechless. It's not that she has nothing to say—she has lots—but she doesn't know which one to say. Her mind went back to her conversation with Tomoka last night.

* * *

(flashback)

"Maybe he has a parting gift, or maybe he will finally confess his love for you."

"Dream on, I don't think that will ever happen."

"I will never lose hope. If that doesn't happen tomorrow, I'm sure it will happen some other time."

"Like I said—dream on."

(end of flashback)

* * *

"So", Sakuno was brought back to the present when Ryoma started to talk again. "Will you come with me?"

"What?" Sakuno said in a small voice that Ryoma heard anyway.

"Will you come with me, or if not, can you or will you wait for me?"

Sakuno did not say anything; she just looked down and started walking towards Ryoma.

Ryoma, waited in silence, and then finally, Sakuno is just a foot away from him. She lifted her head and looked into the eyes of the emerald-haired boy.

"That is so many options", she said in an accusing tone then she pouted.

Ryoma was surprised to hear her answer. But before he could react any further, thin arms were suddenly wrapped around him. He answered by wrapping his arms around her.

Sakuno buried her face onto his chest. They stayed like that for quite a while. "I can't leave oba-san", she whispered, finally.

With that, Ryoma knows her answer. She can't. He tightened his arms around her hinting Sakuno that he got it.

"I want to be with you, but Oba-san would be alone if I leave. I can't come with you but I promise that I'll wait for you, no matter how long."

Ryoma pulled back from the hug and looked at the now-teary-eyed Sakuno. He swept away the tears that are forming at the corner of her eyes with his thumb as he caressed her face. "Hey, don't cry. I know that there is little chance that you will come with me. And I'm ready for any of your answer. It just breaks my heart to say goodbye to you at such little time."

"You should've told me about it yesterday."

Ryoma hugged her again. "I intentionally distanced myself from you yesterday because I was afraid that when I see you, I might drag you into the immigration office so you would come with me, and that is because I still own you, you know." He laughed at himself then he continued. "That's why I called you so late at night as to be sure that the immigration office is already closed at that time and there is no way that I can force you into anything."

Silence followed after that, Sakuno broke it first.

"How long will you be gone?" Sakuno asked regretting it when he did not answer. It could only mean one thing: He'll be gone for a long time that even he doesn't want to realize it.

"I did say that I'll wait no matter how long, right?" Sakuno said in a forced cheerful voice.

"Yes." Sakuno pulled back to looked into Ryoma's eyes, and he did the same.

"That is my promise. Will you promise me one thing in return?" Sakuno said, eyes expectant.

"Anything", Ryoma replied.

"Don't call me" Sakuno said the words slowly as if waiting for impact.

"What? Sakuno—"

"Please, Ryoma. Hearing your voice will not help me cope with our situation. I just don't want to break whenever we have to say goodbye over the phone."

"Can I at least send you letters?"

"Of course"

* * *

Ryoma walked Sakuno home. It was already dark but one can still see the moisture in Sakuno's eyes. They now reached her house and the hardest part is drawing near.

"I—I might not be able to come here before I leave. My flight is at 4am, you might still be asleep drooling all over your pillow." Ryoma tried to lighten up the mood, but it seems that it did not work.

"It's fine", Sakuno paused looking down. When she finally looked up she said "and for the record, I do not drool."

"Yeah, I was just, you know, trying to lighten the mood", Ryoma explained while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, I figured that out", Sakuno smiled. Silence followed. The night is so peaceful that the silence between the two seemed awkward.

"You can go now", Sakuno said finally.

"Yeah, I should go", Ryoma said but did not even show any signs of leaving.

"Hey, your flight's early. You should take a good night sleep and that won't happen if you're still here."

"You're right. So, this is good bye."

"Yeah"

Ryoma pulled her into one final hug. "I love you", he whispered into her ears.

"Me too, I love you too." She broke the hug and looked into his eyes. "Good bye, Ryoma." Sakuno went into her house and smiled at him as she closed the door.

Ryoma stared at the door blankly for like a minute before he finally leaves. Sakuno on the other hand stayed there, her back leaning on the door as the tears she was holding back find their way down her rosy cheeks.

* * *

**Will you look at that.. *deep breath* the end is near, thank you minna-san for staying with me and reading my fanfic.. please support my other fics and the ones that is still yet to come..**

**Arigatou ne? :)**

**_torishia-chan_  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue

**Minna-san! Chapter 8 is here! I thought it will be done at chapter 6, but I kinda enjoyed writing this so I prolonged this just a little bit.. I hope you enjoyed this too! Sorry for updating soooo late.. been busy in school and other stuff.. This is the final chapter you guys!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Epilogue: It's worth it after all**

It was a cold winter night, Sakuno Ryuzaki, 16, is walking home from school. They had their Christmas party; her classmates are quite enthusiastic about it, that they forgot about the time. So here she is walking in the middle of the snowy night with her coat and hat on, with mittens and scarf. She is also carrying the gift that her classmates gave her and the gift she got from their class' exchange gift.

"Mou, I thought I will get rid of the extra baggage when I got home", earlier, she brought more number of boxes, for her friends and for the one she picked from the draw. But this time, there's only two—only heavier, because her classmates only compressed it into one medium-sized box so Sakuno will be able to carry it home. Her classmates sure love their Class Representative; Sakuno was working really hard for it, from Festival preparations to Educational Trips, to Parties—everything goes smoothly, thanks to her, and her classmates appreciate it a lot.

People who don't quite know her might think that she is really diligent, but people who know her all too well thinks otherwise—she's keeping herself busy. Too busy to even think of the loneliness she's feeling inside; too busy to even think of other things; too busy to even think about _him._ Yes, the Prince, her Prince. But no matter what she does, he would still pop into her mind and she would feel like crying at times. How long was it anyway? Four years? Right, four years without him; four years with just fortnightly letters from him—letters that she won't even read. She just keeps them in a memorabilia box that she made especially for those letters. She sends him letters, too, of course, and since she doesn't read the one's he sends, the contents of her letters are not the answers to his. Surely he finds it odd, but she doesn't know about his questions because she doesn't read his letters. She was tempted once; he sends her a letter on her birthday, four years ago, it was only two months since he left. She reads it, and like she said before, she broke. Every night after that she was just crying non-stop, to think that it was just two months. When she was elected as class representative for the first time, she was able to snap out of it, and so, here she is now; the busy-body Sakuno.

"I wonder if Oba-san would be angry; I did tell her that I will get home late, but not this late." She is now turning at the corner, into the street where their house is located.

"Ore? Oba-san is already asleep?" Sakuno said to her self while eyeing the unlit window of her grandma.

She reached their doorway and placed her baggage on the ground, and then she looked for the keys in her bag.

"Oh no! I forgot my keys!" She said as she poured out the contents of her bag. She fell on her knees when she was definite that the keys were not there.

"Mou, this is terrible! It's so cold here!" Sakuno shuddered at the thought of her having to sleep outside while it was freezing cold. She was too occupied with her pessimism that she did not even noticed that the light at the entry way was turned on; not until the door opened for her…

It was like a fairytale—when the Princess was in trouble, and then her Knight in Shining Armor suddenly came with his horse to save her—though she is not a princess and there is no way that someone from inside her house would be riding a horse. Anyways, it is still a fairytale because it was her Prince; the one she has been waiting for all these years, is in front of her, in her house, and in this late hour?

"R-Ryo—"

She was cut off when she was pulled by the arm, and then strong arms wrapped her body, hugging her closer. "Tadaima", he said.

Sakuno smiled. This is the best Christmas gift one could get. She tightened her arms around him. "Okaeri".

* * *

The two of them are now in the living room; Ryoma prepared hot chocolate for Sakuno to ease out the cold from walking and staying outside; he also got a blanket for her. He settled himself beside her. Sakuno is just silent. But she is happy—more than happy. She's smiling to herself that made Ryoma smirk.

"If I don't know that I'm the reason why you're all smiling like that, I would've been cross-questioning you about what happened to you when I was not here."

Sakuno pouted. "Isn't it a bit confident of you to think that you're the reason of me being happy?"

"Isn't it true?"

"Well…"

"I knew it", he said while snapping his fingers.

"You know everything."

"Actually I don't. Why didn't you answer my letters?"

"What are you talking about? I sent you as many letters as I can!" Sakuno said defensively.

"You did send me letters, but the contents are odd. For example, the one I sent two months ago, where I asked you if you want to come visit me this Christmas break, you answered that you'll be doing nothing the whole vacation. You did not even say no or yes, that's really, really weird, you know."

"You…asked me to come visit you?"

"Yes."

"I-I, anou. Ryoma…" Sakuno scratched her head; she can't believe that she lost such wonderful opportunity just because she deliberately did not read any of his letters. "It's just that, I-I don't read your letters." She said while looking down her cup of hot choco.

"Why is that?"

"Anou, I did ask you not to call me, right? Because…", she can't make herself to say it. To say that she'll shatter once she hears his voice. "You already know why", she chose to say. "A-about the letters, I-I feel like the same will happen if I read them s-so I decided not to read them." She said while looking away.

This earned her a silent nod from Ryoma. She thought he won't reply back so she scanned through her brain for something to say, but she's too nervous to think of anything. But, alas, she was saved when Ryoma finally said something.

"I understand. But, you should at least tell me. I mean, I almost…"

"Almost what?" Sakuno asked when he did not continue.

"Nothing."

"What? Come on, tell me."

"No."

"Why won't you?"

"Because I don't want to." Ryoma replied while looking away and crossing his arms on top of his stomach.

"You're so unfair." Sakuno crossed her arms over her stomach, too and she turned her back from him. "Why are you here at my house anyway?" She asked pretending she's mad.

"I just got here, and decided to visit you, but you're not here so Ryuuzaki-sensei said that I can wait here since you might go home late. I ended up spending the night here since you came home really, really late. Good thing I still have my baggage with me so I don't have any problems on what to wear."

'He just came back from America, yet he decided to visit me already?' Sakuno smiled inwardly, not letting Ryoma to see. She's still playing hard to get.

"Ne, what do you did with my letters, then?" Ryoma reiterated as he placed his chin over her shoulder which made Sakuno blush a faint shade of pink.

"None of your business", she said as she stood up that made her shoulder bump into Ryoma's chin, she resisted looking at him when she heard him cry in pain. She then threw the blanket on the floor.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere." Ryoma said playfully as he stood up too and pulled Sakuno's hand but he accidentally tripped because of the blanket.

"Woah!"

Sakuno closed her eyes waiting for impact, but it did not come. The next thing she knew, she's on top of her savior. As she opened her eyes, cat-like orbs are looking directly into her.

"Sakuno, don't be mad like that."

She averted her gaze, she's not mad, she's more of embarrassed, and besides, how could she possibly be mad at this person? She did not wait for him for so long just to be mad at him now wouldn't she?

"I'm not mad." She attempted to stand up, but Ryoma restrained her by hugging her.

"Wha—, Ryoma."

"Can we stay like this just for a moment?" Ryoma asked as he tightened his arms around her. "I—I just really missed you." He said as he buried his face in between Sakuno's neck and shoulder.

Sakuno, who was using her elbows for support, relaxed and nuzzled her face on his left shoulder. She did it slowly as if unsure with what she's doing, but really, it's just like her will to stand up turned to dust when he heard the things he just said. At first, she was resting her chin on his left shoulder, facing her right arm, but when she noticed that Ryoma isn't talking, she turned her face to her left so that she's almost kissing his neck. She could feel Ryoma's steady breathing, so steady as if he's asleep—wait a minute, Sakuno raised her head to look at his face—he is asleep.

"Oh, you just got here, right? You're probably tired, how insensitive of me." She reached onto his stray locks that we're almost covering his eyes and swept them out of his face. "Goodnight, Ryoma." With this, she rested her head once again on his shoulder—facing his neck—and waited for oblivion to come.

* * *

Ryoma awoke earlier than he usually does, probably because where he is lying is a bit uncomfortable for him, but as he opened his eyes, the uneasiness was replaced by contentment. Sakuno is not on top of him anymore, probably, in the middle of the night, she fell by his side, yet she still held onto him. She is using him as a pillow, not that he mind, her head is on his chest and her slender arms both above his stomach. Ryoma's left arm is around Sakuno, holding on to her waist while his right arm holds one of Sakuno's hands. He could stay like that forever, but then again, he can't. One reason is that the old hag might come down anytime soon, and who knows what'll be her reaction to this. Another is that Sakuno is starting to stir, signaling that she's waking up. He thought of pretending to be still asleep but then again, who is he kidding? When he's quite sure that Sakuno is already awake, he kissed the top of his head that made Sakuno look up to him.

"Good morning." He said as he gave her a smirk. She blushed at this and looked down; she realized how close they are from each other and she blush another shade deeper than the first one. "Good morning, Ryoma."

They were silent for a moment, Ryoma broke it first. "Ne, Sakuno…"

"Yes?"

"Won't the old hag do something, uh…violent if she sees us like, uh, this?"

"Anou, Ryoma, Grandma already left earlier this morning, and, um, she did not say anything about… this, she was surprised at first, but, um, I think she doesn't mind." Way the go Sakuno! She said something embarrassing without stuttering, but still with those fillers (ums).

"She is? Where did she go?" He asked smiling to himself.

"I believe today is when she's suppose to visit a friend in Osaka."

"So she won't mind then."

"Won't mind what?"

"That we're here all alone." Ryoma said it ever so casually.

Realization struck Sakuno, they are alone indeed, just the two of them. "Oh," was her short, surprised answer.

Ryoma can't stop but smirk. "Ne, Sakuno."

"Y-yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"Oh, right." She sat up fast in panic.

"Hey, I'm not yet that hungry, so take your time."

"Yes." Sakuno stood up, but Ryoma seemed unwilling to let her go.

"Ryoma, I can't prepare breakfast if you'll hold onto me like that."

"Right." He let go and stood up himself.

"And, Ryoma, you can take a bath while I cook."

"Thanks."

"Welcome." She said and she disappeared into the kitchen.

Ryoma went upstairs to the room where he is supposed to sleep, his things were there and he retrieved a towel and his clothes from his bag and went into the bathroom that is across his room.

After he took a bath, he went downstairs to where he smelled a delicious scent coming out of the kitchen. He peeked to see Sakuno in front of the stove almost finished in her cooking.

"It's smells really delicious, I can't wait." He commented as he leaned on the nearby wall.

"Just a little bit more, Ryo—" Sakuno trailed off when she saw how dashing Ryoma is with his wet hair, and hands in his pocket.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Ah! Nandemonai." Sakuno replied as she hurriedly looked back at what she's cooking, and smiling to herself. "I'm almost done, so just settle your self at the table." She said as she turned the omelet one last time.

Ryoma can't help but smirk at her reaction, but he obediently followed what he said and he went to the table. Plates are already arranged and he smirked yet again with how efficient Sakuno is. As he sat down, Sakuno neared the table carrying a tray where her delicious cooking is. She placed the plates one by one, and she went back to the kitchen to get the rice. After that, she sat down across Ryoma. Ryoma took the rice bowl and place rice on his plate, he also did it for Sakuno, earning him a blush.

After breakfast, it was Sakuno's turn to take a bath. Ryoma waited patiently downstairs as he watched TV. He is only channel-surfing, can't really find the program that he's interested to. When he finally did, guess what it was—a tennis match. (Right – sarcasm intended)

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ryoma." Ryoma's head turned to where Sakuno's voice came from. It was his turn to be dazed by her. Sakuno's hair is not in her usual braids—she just took a bath after all—she's wearing a white blouse and brown shorts that's just above her knee.

"It's nothing." He opened his arms inviting her to come to him, and earning him a blush from her once again.

Sakuno came near to him. She's shy at first, not really sure where to sit, but Ryoma took her by the arm and settled her on his lap—and there! A blush once again.

"I like your hair." He paused as he played with it. "But it's still too long."

Sakuno is still blushing. "Mou, Ryoma. There's nothing wrong with its length."

"If you say so."

The two of them are now watching the game, Ryoma giving some remarks about how the players should play, or when he finds it really amazing but most of the time he only gives negative remarks.

"Um, Ryoma?"

"Yes?" Glancing at her to confirm that he's listening then looked back at the TV.

"Um…" Sakuno hesitated that made Ryoma look at her.

"What is it?" he pressed.

"I was just thinking…"

Ryoma raised his eyebrows expecting her to continue.

"It's just…anou…"

"Sakuno, you can ask me anything."

"I was just thinking if…if you're still going b-back to A-a—" she took a deep breath. "I was just wondering if you're still going back to America?" Sakuno said while looking away.

"…"

'Ryoma did not respond again, it was the same four years ago, when I asked him how long he will be gone. Then it means…' Sakuno trailed off from her unhappy thought.

"Sakuno", Ryoma started as he tilted Sakuno's face to look at him. "I am not going anywhere."

Sakuno blinked a few times. She is surprise to hear it, that all she said is a meek "You're not?"

Ryoma had a playful smile on. "I'm not. I'm here for good." He replied as he rested his back on the couch.

With this, Sakuno is filled with happiness; all she did is to hug Ryoma as tears streamed down her cheek.

"Hey, why are you crying? I did say I'm not leaving, right?" Ryoma asked as he returned the hug.

"I'm… I'm just so happy. I'm happy that you don't have to go away anymore."

"I've learned my lesson Sakuno. Never ever leave something important."

A comfortable silence followed.

"Ne, what is it that you almost did when I did not directly respond to your invitation of me visiting you?"

"…"

"What is it?" Sakuno asked, this time she let go of the hug and looked at Ryoma.

"I, well, I sort of almost ditched my matches for the US Open."

Sakuno's jaw dropped making her lips curve into an "o" and her eyes becoming as big as saucers. "You…"

"And I have to say, if I wasn't actually hinted by Momo-sempai, I was prepared to scram back here already. I would've been home last month."

"Hinted by Momo-chan-sempai? About what?"

"About how weird you are, silly." He said as he pushed Sakuno by the forehead using his index finger. "That conversation relaxed me, and at the same time, agitated me further. Relaxed because at least I know you're still waiting for me, and agitated me further because I don't want you to wait any longer." He said as he looked thoughtful. "At least I made it through another month to attend to my matches and some interviews and all, despite that agitation."

"And so here you are."

"And so here I am." He said, mimicking her.

Sakuno rested her head on Ryoma's chest. "Making me wait is rude."

"Ne, are you angry or do you have any bad feelings about me? Just say it; I'm ready for the consequences."

"Making me wait is rude…", she repeated. "…but since it's you, it's worth it after all."

"Thank you." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "You never did tell me, though."

"About what?"

"Your grade in your English report 4 years ago."

"What?"

"You know, the one that is written in the notebook you left at your room that I found."

From confusion, Sakuno's face lightened into that of understanding. "Oh"

"Well?"

"I have failed everything there is to fail in English." She paused as she remembered that time. "But, thanks to that report, I actually passed and not need to take summer classes."

"And who do you owe it from?"

"Stop being full of yourself. I was the one who wrote the report, not you."

"But if I hadn't found it, there is nothing for you to write, and submit is there?"

"Well, I guess…" Sakuno said, admitting defeat. "It's your turn to tell me something." Sakuno said in a soft, hesitant voice.

"What is it?"

"You already know that I am your tennis coach's grand daughter back then, right?"

"Yes," Ryoma said cautiously, thinking where this is leading.

"Then why didn't you just gave me my notebook instead of asking me whether I know who owns it?"

Ryoma fell silent. He does not have an answer to that. Truly, at that time, he already knew who she was and that she is the owner of the notebook he found lying on the table when he happened to pass by their room that afternoon, but since she was crying, he doesn't want to get involved too much so he just said it to make it look like he's passing the responsibility of looking for the owner of the notebook ironically, to its actual owner.

"What were you doing walking around the corridors at that time anyway?"

"I was hiding from the crazy fangirls. And I randomly picked a room to hide myself into, which was your classroom and I saw your notebook being ruffled by the wind so I decided to take it. I was about to leave when I thought that you might be looking for it so, I came back, only to see you crying. That's much about it."

"I can't believe that's how we met. Tragic, really tragic for you to see me like that."

"Right. What's more tragic than that is when you forgot the bag when you bumped your head onto mine. I can't believe that someone can be as forgetful as you are. That was twice in a row."

"Sou da ne." Sakuno said as she held her forehead and pushing her bangs in the process, and she also remembered something that happened after that. She dispelled the painful memory and changed the topic. "Why are we suddenly talking about the past. Does living in America make you cheesy like that?" She teased as she let go of her hold of her forehead and her bangs falling back to her face, covering her eye.

"Not really." He said as he swept the stray locks out of her eyes. Ryoma somehow got through her poker face smile. 'She remembered that time.' Yes, that time when he unthinkingly and rudely told her to get out of his way. But every painful memory is accompanied by a happy one. When he became her owner for 10 days is happy. But then again when he told her he's leaving is yet another painful one. But that was also the time when they told each other their love for one another, which reminds him… "Sakuno…"

"Hm?" Sakuno looked at him and hazel-colored orbs captured his chocolate-colored ones.

"When I was leaving, the one I told you, that was true, and is still true up to this day."

Sakuno understood. It was true, and it feels true. "I know. What I said was also true…up to this day." She said while looking intently at him.

Ryoma started leaning closer to her. Registering his actions, Sakuno slowly closed her eyes as Ryoma eradicate the distance between them to place his lips onto hers. They shared their first kiss after all those years of waiting. It is worth it, indeed.

* * *

**owari.**

**it's dooone! thank you guys for staying with me! keep supporting my fanfics, ne? review please! :)**


End file.
